


《西装，晚礼服与香水》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《西装，晚礼服与香水》

换了从前，如果有人问起宇智波佐助，有没有想过把鸡巴插进队友的嘴里是种什么样的感觉，佐助会把那个人狠狠揍上一顿，再用一把M2000射爆那个人的脑袋。

但是现在，宇智波佐助大概只会说上一句，“艹，真爽。”

时间回到五个小时之前，春野樱正在给鸣人固定住一副假的胸部。

“漩涡鸣人，你给我听着，这幅假胸是卡卡西找人专门定制的，今天你要是再把它弄坏了，定制的钱全部从你的工资里扣，明白没有！”说完，樱狠狠拍了拍鸣人的假胸，确保这一次它不会再滑下来。

鸣人的双手托了托自己胸前的36E，“我说，有必要做这么大吗？”

“本来没打算弄这么大的，但是鉴于你上次任务不服从安排，搞得我们损失惨重，这算是惩罚。”卡卡西捧着自来也最新出版的情色小说从侧门走了进来，“给他脸上的妆画浓一点，把男人味盖住。”

“明明去舞会侦查这种任务都是佐助和小樱负责的，我说，为什么这几次都要我男扮女装去？”

“眼睛向上看，保持住别动”小樱拿起眼线笔，有一种想要把面前这个坐不安定的人戳瞎的冲动，“我去舞会没问题，那是不是你负责监控和联络，笨蛋。”

“如果让他负责监控，我们就等着全军覆没吧。”

鸣人不用回头看就知道，这是宇智波佐助进来了，那个讨人厌又爱针对他的混蛋。

“上次让鸣人负责联络后来怎么样了？还有人记得吗？”卡卡西放下了手里的小说，左手摸着下巴上的伤口。

“我知道！我知道！”小樱举着手，“害得卡卡西被敌人包围，还在逃跑的路上把下巴磕了。”

卡卡西叹了一口气，“唉，鸣人，我还想多活两年呢，所以你清楚这次的任务了吗？你的任务具体是什么？”

鸣人一想起上次因为他的失误，让卡卡西负伤就有些小愧疚，自然也不敢再犟嘴，“知道了，协助佐助把窃听器装在中村的书房。”

“不，你的任务是不要给佐助惹麻烦，安安静静做一个花瓶。”

听到卡卡西这么说，连一向冷着脸的宇智波佐助也扯了扯嘴角，强忍着没有笑出声。

“行了。”小樱拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，示意他妆已经画好。

鸣人看了眼镜子里的自己，倒吸了一口凉气。“小樱你这化妆技术，不做美妆博主真是可惜了。”

樱狠狠弹了一下鸣人的脑门，“就你嘴贫。”

收拾完脸上的妆，樱给鸣人选了一顶跟他发色相近的假发，手法娴熟的替鸣人盘起了头发。

在盘头发的过程过，樱用眼神示意了一下佐助，让他去隔壁房间把已经准备好的裙子还有高跟鞋拿了过来。

粉色偏橘的吊带裙，上面点缀着的是金色的星星亮片，就算是现在这样昏暗的灯光下，也能看见它发出的亮光，这一刻，佐助突然觉得，这条裙子很配鸣人，上面的亮片跟鸣人蓝色的眼睛很相称。

晃了晃脑袋，把所有乱七八糟的想法赶了出去。

半小时后，鸣人终于在小樱的帮助下换好了衣服。

“怎么样，还满意你的舞伴吗？”卡卡西用胳膊肘顶了顶佐助，说话的语气带着一丝调笑的意味。

佐助双手交叉放在胸前，面无表情，“请问，我还有第二个选择吗？”

等准备完所有的东西，距离舞会开始已经只有一个小时了。

02  
“有必要吗？加长版的cayenne？”鸣人觉得卡卡西这次是下血本了。

“别瞎摸，5000一天租的！”司机卡卡西喝止了鸣人手上乱摸的动作，想让他安分坐在自己位子上。“听着，今天的任务很简单，但是酬劳很高，你们两个谁要是给我搞砸了，得给我义务打工一整年，明白没有！”

鸣人猛点头，佐助则是扭过头看着窗户外。

50分钟的车程，硬是让卡卡西飙车30分钟就到了，鸣人这一刻突然相信卡卡西说的，他以前是个赛车手这件事情了。

卡卡西从驾驶座下了车，先帮佐助打开了车门，“进去之后，万事小心，小樱会联络你们。”接着，卡卡西用手指了指耳朵，示意他们注意耳朵里的微型联络器。

佐助点了点头。

等佐助下了车，鸣人刚刚一只脚踏出车外，佐助突然欺身上来，把鸣人吓了一跳。

“别乱动。”佐助说着从西服的口袋里拿出了一条丝巾，“喉结。”

鸣人立刻明白了佐助的意思，本来他想从佐助的手里拿过丝巾自己系上去，但是佐助却没有松手，而是亲自给鸣人系上丝巾。

“这一秒你可真像个体贴的情人。”鸣人身子向前倾了倾，贴近佐助的耳边说着。

昏暗的月光，鸣人完全没有注意到佐助脸上泛起微微的红。

中村家的别墅就在眼前，鸣人勾着佐助的胳膊踏上一级又一级的台阶，春天的夜风已还是有些凉意，鸣人穿着裙子忍不住打着哆嗦，看着身边一个又一个比他身上布料还少的太太们面不改色的走着，这一刻，他心里充满了敬佩，女人，太不容易了。

踏上最后一级台阶，佐助从西服的内侧口袋里拿出了请柬递给门童。

“宇智波先生，宇智波太太，里面请。”门童礼貌的向他们两个鞠躬。

走过门童的身侧，鸣人靠近佐助，“看见他，想起我小时候做门童那会儿，真是是形形色色的人都看遍了。”

佐助很少听鸣人提起过去，除了从卡卡西那里知道鸣人是个孤儿以外，对这个总是笑得很灿烂的搭档可以说是知之甚少。

“中村先生，晚上好。”鸣人很客气的对着迎面而来的人打着招呼。

“想不到宇智波太太居然是这样的美人，怪不得之前的聚会佐助你从来不把她带出来。”

中村笑得一脸油腻，鸣人有一股反胃的感觉，却又没办法表现出来，只是攥着佐助的手又用力了几分。

“不知道宇智波太太叫什么名字？”

“我…”

鸣人刚想回到，佐助就打断了他，“鸣子，宇智波鸣子。”他特意加重了宇智波，像是对着中村宣布主权。

中村见状，也不再自讨没趣，招呼他们自便之后就去迎接别的客人了。

佐助对着不远处的侍应招了招手。

侍应生立刻赶了过来。

佐助拿起银色盘子上放着的两杯香槟酒，一杯给了身边的鸣人。

“一口就够了，不要耽误工作。”佐助知道，鸣人是个沾酒就倒的人，但是今天的舞会根本没有准备不含酒精的饮料，只能退而求其次，让鸣人和酒精度数没那么高的香槟。

“什么时候行动？”鸣人当然也知道这次的任务的重要性，毕竟对方开出的支票足够他十年每天三顿拉面吃到饱。

佐助拿着酒杯轻轻晃动着，里面的香槟冒着气泡。“不要心急，等小樱还有卡卡西的指令。”

谁知道，两个人没有等到樱他们的消息，反而被舞会上的司仪抽中，表演探戈。

“什么情况！”鸣人完全没有意料到，连佐助也是在状况外。

但舞会上的灯光聚焦到他们身上的时候，佐助知道，已经没有办法避开了，除了硬着头皮上，他们两个没有别的办法。

鸣人和佐助站在了舞台的中央，佐助勾紧了鸣人的腰，特近他的耳边说着，“不要怕，跟着我的步子来。”

这句话给了鸣人极大的安慰作用，他深吸了一口气，左手放在了佐助的右肩上。

Por Una Cabeza的音乐一响起，两个人的手又握紧了几分。

鸣人跟着佐助的步调跳着舞步，一开始有些跟不上节奏，但是凭借着天生的学习能力，鸣人渐渐进入了状态。

真奇怪，两个平常见面就意味着吵架的人，居然在跳探戈的时候这么合拍。

佐助能够清楚感觉到鸣人的腿在他身后滑动着，两个人隔着那一点点布料磨蹭着对方，佐助觉得下一秒，他可能就会起反应，对着他那个同性的搭档起生理反应。

幸运的是，音乐声很快就结束了，佐助没有在鸣人面前出丑。

只有佐助自己最清楚，他虽然确实没有出现生理上的反应，但是他的心里已经有了。

看着面前涂抹着红色唇彩的鸣人，佐助轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，他想把他压倒在床上，不沙发上，或者是餐桌上，狠狠得从后面艹他。

“现在书房没有人看守，你们两个找个机会脱身。”

联络器里传来樱的声音，打断了佐助的思绪。

“知道了。”两个人异口同声，他们看了看彼此。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

03  
已经过了午夜12点，在这一场宴会上消失并不难，所有人都会以为他们去了僻静的角落里做些成年人爱做的事情，自然也不会有人去找他们。

躲过人群走上二楼的时候，鸣人脱掉了自己的红色高跟鞋拿在手里，他担心鞋子“踢踏踢踏”的声音会招来不必要的人。

两个人很顺利来到了三楼的书房。

佐助从西服的内侧口袋拿出了事先就准备好的窃听装置，安装在了实木书桌的下面，一个最不起眼的小角落里，至于藏在鸣人假胸里的针孔设备，则是被佐助安放在了书架的最上层，那个又矮又胖的中村必定是看不到的。

当佐助做好一切工作准备带着鸣人离开的时候，却听到了外面缓缓靠近的脚步声，“快躲起来。”佐助一把拉过鸣人，两人就近躲在了靠近门左侧的书柜里。

鸣人大气也不敢喘一声，狭小的柜子只能恰恰容纳两个发育良好的男人，他们两个，谁只要稍微动一下，就会贴在一起。

“我说，你能不能过去一点。”鸣人被佐助整个人圈在了怀里，他有些不适应。

佐助没有回应他，而是用手捂住了他的嘴。

外面的动静他们听得一清二楚。

书房的门被打开了，木质的大门发出“咯吱”一声，随后就是女人撒娇的声音，“中村先生，您答应我的事情，能做到吗？”

“不就是投资吗？只要把我伺候舒服了，别说是五千万，一个亿都不成问题。”

紧接着就是女人的浪【我是分割线】叫声还有男人低沉的喘息声。

真是令人作呕啊，鸣人的心里满是厌恶的感觉，一想到中村那个体型，他就又一次反胃了。

时间一分一秒的过去，事实上中村并没有坚持多久就缴械投降了，在听到大门重重关上，两个人调笑的声音越来越远之后，鸣人才感觉自己回过神来。

但是当他回过神来之后，他又发现了另一个危机，他的“好”搭档，宇智波佐助，勃起了。

没有错，那个混蛋的鸡【我是分割线】巴这一秒正顶着他的屁股。

“你有病吗？听那两个人做爱都能勃起！”虽然人走远了，但是鸣人还是刻意压低了声音。

佐助想要辩解，事实上，刚刚跟鸣人躲进衣柜的那一刻，他的前胸紧贴着鸣人的后背的时候，他就勃起了，他不知道是不是因为他的左手触碰到了鸣人光洁裸露的后背，还是因为右手在捂住鸣人嘴巴的时候擦过了他的嘴唇，又或者是，两个人紧紧抱在一起的时候，鸣人身上散发出的淡淡的白茶香水味。

总之，一切的一切都让他着迷。

“你的香水，很好闻。”

“你真的发病了？”面对佐助这句没头没脑的话，鸣人实在是不知道该怎么回答他。

所有窃听设备都已经完工，鸣人自然也不想在这个刚刚制造过新生命的房间里继续待下去了，但当他一只脚刚刚踏出书柜，却被佐助猛地拽了回来。

后背狠狠撞在了实木书柜上，鸣人心里想的是，完蛋了，这能不能算是工伤。

04  
“跟我做爱吧。”

这人疯了，鸣人从宇智波的口中听到做爱两个字的时候觉得自己可能是还没睡醒。

“收回这玩笑，我当做什么都没发生过。”鸣人可不想跟自己的搭档发展成床伴关系，天知道这个招桃花的宇智波佐助有多少个女朋友。

“我没有开玩笑。”宇智波佐助觉得自己这辈子从来没有这么认真过，他直视着鸣人的眼睛，想要把自己的真诚传达给他。

“但是我并不想！”鸣人染着红色唇彩的嘴唇一闭一合，说着拒绝的话。

但此刻，佐助脑袋里名为理智的弦已经彻底绷断了。

他把鸣人推上了书桌，左手粗暴地掐着鸣人的下巴，迫使他面对着自己。

“你这么爱说话，嘴巴总是一动一动的，真想尝一下。”说罢，佐助没有给鸣人任何拒绝的机会就吻了上来。

这是佐助第一次主动去吻一个男人，不准确来说，是吻一个人，从前所有的女伴都是她们主动去亲吻他，从来都是只要佐助招招手，就会有络绎不绝的女人过来，献上她们的吻。

以前，听说卡卡西交往的对象是男人的时候，佐助还嘲讽过他，男人硬邦邦的到底有哪里好，但当他触碰到鸣人双唇的时候他知道了，只要这个人是他喜欢的，男女根本没有什么分别。

自己到底是什么时候喜欢上漩涡鸣人的呢，当佐助试探性地亲吻着鸣人嘴唇的时候他就在分心思考着这样的问题。

或许是在他刚刚凑在鸣人的肩膀上，闻到他身上白茶香水的味道的时候，或许是在车上，他亲手帮鸣人系上那条丝巾的时候，又或许是十年前，卡卡西刚刚把鸣人带回来的时候，那时候的鸣人像一只受惊的小兽，对所有人都充满了戒备。

或许，他宇智波佐助早就喜欢上漩涡鸣人了，只是他自己不知道又或者是不愿意承认罢了。

鸣人软软的双唇，有一股樱桃的味道。

“唇膏是樱桃味道的。”佐助终于松开了对鸣人的钳制。

“什么？”鸣人被佐助吻的七荤八素，根本没有思考的时间，奇怪，很久以前，他还在外面流浪的时候，曾经被小混混亲过侧脸，那感觉，糟糕透了，他狠狠揍了那个小混混，把他打的连路都没法走。

但是现在，宇智波佐助这个成天被他叫混蛋的家伙，就压在他的身上，亲吻着他的唇，他却没有推开他，揍他的冲动，反而是希望时间停止在这一刻，或许，他漩涡鸣人多多少少是有一些喜欢这个混蛋的。

鸣人开始不去思考别的，他想遵循一次本能。

他的双手慢慢勾上佐助的肩膀，蓝色的眼睛直视着佐助黑色的瞳孔，“被我缠上这辈子可能就跑不掉了，你想清楚没有。”

佐助低下头，屋子里没有开灯，但是透着窗户玻璃照进来的月光能让他把鸣人的全部看得清清楚楚，“想得很清楚，我要你。还有，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛。”

鸣人刚想说点什么，佐助的唇就再一次跟他紧紧相依了，这一次，佐助试探性地伸出了舌头，也终于得到了鸣人的回应。

面对鸣人，佐助像个初尝性事的少年，不管是接吻多久，他都无法满足。

05  
佐助的右手透过鸣人的裙底一点点向上探去，等准确找到鸣人内裤位置的时候，一把把他的内裤拽了下来。

居然是粉色的蕾丝。

鸣人感觉自己的屁股瞬间凉飕飕的，虽然他已经有了一些心理准备，但是面对老搭档真的要艹自己这件事，还是有些心理障碍。

事实上，佐助并没有打算这么快就提枪上阵，他的右手握着鸣人的性器，正在来回撸动着，鸣人能清楚感觉到佐助手上因为长期握枪长出来的老茧，说真的，被自己口中的混蛋这么服侍着，有一种别样的快感。

鸣人的双手紧紧拽着佐助的西服的领子，佐助的手法好的出奇，明明是第一次接触对方的身体，但是佐助却能清楚找到让鸣人敏感的姿势。

听着鸣人在自己怀里隐忍的喘息声，佐助觉得自己已经忍耐到头了。

当鸣人的喘息声越来越重，手上的力道也变大了的时候，佐助知道鸣人要射了，他加快了手上的动作，灵活修长的手指来回揉搓着鸣人欲望的顶端，在不断地刺激之下，鸣人终于释放在了佐助的手里，乳白色的精液粘在了佐助黑色的西服上，但是两个人根本无暇顾及。

安静的书房内，鸣人很清楚听到佐助解开裤子拉链的声音。

“到你了。”

鸣人跪坐在羊毛制地毯上的时候，第一个想法就是，这个家伙还真是个混蛋啊。

红色的唇彩早就在刚才接吻的时候被两个人吃了个干净，但就是这样的鸣人，依旧让佐助着迷，特别是当鸣人吞吐着自己自己的性器的时候，佐助觉得心里异常的满足。

鸣人并不娴熟，准备来说他是第一次为男人做这样的事情，当他把佐助的性器吞进嘴里的时候，他还沉浸在刚刚高潮的余韵中。

男人特有的气味弥漫开来，“轻轻的舔它，舔湿它。”

鸣人真的从来没有这么听话过，他灵巧舌头不停在佐助的马眼上打着转，随后想把整根性器吞进嘴里，事实上，佐助的那家伙太大了，鸣人只吞到一半就受不了了，而且佐助的黑色耻毛扎的他脸疼。

佐助像是要给鸣人安慰似的抚摸着他的头顶，金色的假发有些扎手，他心里想着，或许鸣人本来的头发会更好一下。

本着人道主义精神，鸣人还是继续帮佐助做着口交，谁能想到，宇智波佐助这个家伙居然这么持久，鸣人感觉自己腮帮子都已经酸了他好像还是没有射出来的迹象。

房间里除了佐助的喘息声，剩下的就是鸣人吞吐发出的滋滋水声。

另一道催情剂。

直到鸣人觉得自己的下巴是不是要脱臼了，他才感觉到佐助要射了，刚想离开，没想到那个混蛋突然按住了他的脑袋，所有精液都射进了鸣人的嘴里，一滴不落。

鸣人还没有来记得及全部吐出来就一口咽了下去，刚想骂宇智波是个混蛋，还没出声，就又被吻住了。

佐助修长的手指慢慢探进鸣人的后穴，他正在耐心做着前戏，他并不想伤到鸣人。

等鸣人的后穴可以完全容纳三个手指的时候，佐助从自己已经被鸣人捏皱了的西服口袋里，拿出了一个避孕套。

“你他妈是来做任务的还是来做爱的！”鸣人看见宇智波准备充分，总觉得这家伙一早就没安好心。

“两样都做！”佐助单手带上避孕套，然后扶着自己性器一点点往鸣人的身体里送。

虽然佐助已经做了扩张，但是那么大的东西要整个进入鸣人的身体还是有些勉强的，幸好避孕套上的润滑油起了作用，才让整个过程没有那么难受。

佐助全程安抚着鸣人，等性器全部进入鸣人身体之后，开始试探性抽插了起来，不得不说，当看到身下的人是鸣人的时候，佐助的满足感要从身体里溢出来了。

鸣人的双手下意识遮住自己已经红到不行的脸，他知道自己现在的样子一定糟糕透了。

“不要遮住，我想看着你。”佐助喜欢这个样子的鸣人，脸上带着高潮，还有隐忍。

“卧槽，要你管！要做就快做！别他妈耽误老子时间！”虽然身体完全受制于人，鸣人的嘴巴可不是省油的灯。

佐助的腰用力前后摆动着，房间里全是肉体撞击，还有两个人喘息的声音，淫靡的味道到处都是。

来回的抽插持续了不知道多久，佐助每次都是整根抽出又整根插入，刺激着鸣人的敏感点，给了他不一样的快感。

“艹！你要不要结束了！”鸣人已经被佐助干得神志不清。

“快了。”佐助身下的动作变得激烈了起来，刚刚已经被他射了一嘴的鸣人自然是知道这个混蛋是要释放了。

因为避孕套的缘故，鸣人没有喝止佐助射出去，而是任由他，但是随着一股液体进入鸣人的深处，他才意识到，佐助不知道在什么时候已经拿掉了避孕套。

“你这个混蛋！”

这个时候，佐助满足的抱着身下的人，把自己的全部都交代给了他。

06  
第2天， 鸣人也不知道自己是怎么回的公寓。

早上走出房间，看见小樱正往楼下走的时候，鸣人很自然的上去打了个招呼，却没想到看到小樱的黑眼圈异常的重。

“小樱，怎么回事？”

“鸣人，你们是不是忘记了昨天身上还带着联络器。”

“天杀的宇智波佐助！我艹你全家！”

客厅里，宇智波佐助正在喝着咖啡，一脸的满足。

THE END


End file.
